


She Wolf (Eris Stilinski)

by ErisGoddessofChaos



Series: Eris Stininsk (She Wolf) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alone, Alpha - Freeform, Betrayal, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek was a dick in the beginning, Derek was a rape victim, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Lead, Good Alison, Good Alpha Pack, Good Peter Hale, Growing up to quick, Hope, Kate is a rapist, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Neglect, OFC - Freeform, Pain, Scott Is A Dick, Scott gets better, She Wolf - Freeform, Stiles gets better, Stiles is a dick, The Fox - Freeform, The Phoenix - Freeform, The Wolf - Freeform, beta, bitter sweet, creator, female oc - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisGoddessofChaos/pseuds/ErisGoddessofChaos
Summary: Alpha and Beta, Omega Creator. The phoenix, the fox and the wolf. Three beings of strength, who protect at length and I am one of these three.Eris Stilinski had been taking care of everyone since day one. Now her best friend is a werewolf, her brother is turning his back on her, she's the newest member of Peter Hale's Pack and there is a forboading presence on the horizon. What's a girl to do?





	1. I'm sorry Peter

****

“I can show you exactly how nice they are,” growled Derek right before he grabbed Scott and Eris and pulled them outside and into his car.

The previous pain he was in seemed to evaporate as he put his keys in the ignition and began driving. Eris sat in the back seat, her brown hair sprawled on the back seat from where she had been forced into the car, with her eyes solely focused on Derek and the multitude of emotions flickering across his eyes which were transitioning between their normal light brown and beta gold. 

“What do you mean?” asked Scott after a moment of regaining brain function.

Derek didn’t reply as he continued driving down a familiar path towards the Beacon Hill Care Home. Eris noticed her friend’s increased breathing and immediately placed a calming hand on his shoulder as they pulled into the care home parking lot. 

“What are we doing here?” asked Scott.

He didn’t get a response as Derek was already out of the car and making his way into the building. Giving Scott a shrug, Eris quickly followed after him, expertly swerving through nurses and POA’s until she came to a stop next to Derek just outside of a particular room. Derek seemed to be having an internal crisis as he reached for the doorknob but he was soon opening it and leading the two inside.

Inside was a man, probably in his early thirties, sitting in a wheelchair with a completely blank face.

“Who is he?” asked Eris, quietly.

She bent down in front of him and gently placed a hand on his uninjured cheek and slowly began rubbing circles into his skin.

“My uncle. Peter Hale,” said Derek.

He watched Eris and felt something in his chest clench.

“Is he - like you, a werewolf?” asked Scott.

“He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor.”

“So - What makes you so sure that they set the fire?”

“'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us,” growled Derek.

“Well, then - they had a reason.”

Eris hissed at that but kept her focus on Peter who seemed to be subconsciously leaning into her hand as she continued to rub his cheek.

“Like what? You tell me what justifies this. They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do.”

Scott growled at that but even he couldn’t think of any way that this could have been justified. Especially as he watched Eris treat the paralysed man so tenderly.

“I thought wolves healed quicker than humans,” said Eris, “it’s been six years, why hasn’t he healed yet?”

Derek swallowed.

“With injuries like these, it takes a lot longer and pack support for something like that to heal. Laura and I couldn’t be with him after the fire so he’s been taking longer to heal than he should.”

“You left him?” asked Eris, shocked and fuming.

Her dark eyes glowing with amber-filled fury as she stared at the older man with a brooding brow and angry features. Her jaw was clenched and teeth grinding so loud she could have sworn the nurses walking past could hear her. Derek’s face remained stone but she could see the hidden turmoil going on within and Eris wasn’t above forcing it to the surface.

“Yes.”

Scott flinched, having only seen that look once when he and Stiles had knocked the Sheriff over when they were younger. The young werewolf watched as her chest constricted and her nostrils flared and her knuckles tightened around the arm of the wheelchair where Peter Hale sat, unresponsive.

“How could you? You could have stayed to help him! But no, you and your sister sprinted away as fast as your little wolfy legs could carry you, abandoning the only person you had left! You left him at the mercy of hunters who had already shown they had no qualms with killing those who couldn’t defend themselves!”

Derek growled, his eyes flashing beta gold as he stared down at the shorter girl.

“I may not be able to blame you for running – you were only kids, after all – but the fact you didn’t once come back if only to check on him, means you pretty much abandoned him!”

“You don’t know what we went through,” he ground out.

Eris bristled and, for a second, Scott thought she would suddenly grow claws and slash Derek’s throat out. Her eyes were narrowed into slits and a snarl settled on her painted scarlet lips.

“Your right, I don’t,” said Eris, eventually, throwing both boys off guard. “But what I do know is that my big brother and I have been working tirelessly since we discovered your little world to find information to help our friend because you didn’t feel like you could tell us! I do know that wolves are pack creatures and so your uncle would have healed much fast if you’d actually stuck around long enough to solidify yourself as pack to his wolf.” She took a deep breath and turned fully to Peter, putting both Derek and Scott behind her. “I’m sorry, that probably hurt your ears and I don’t want to cause you any more pain than your already in. I’m Eris, by the way, Eris Stilinski. ”

Gently, Eris raised a hand and brushed a hand through his hair – which was down to his neck and completely gone on his left side as that was where the scars were – letting out a soft sigh as she did so. Almost subconsciously, Peter seemed to lean into her hand and that made up her mind on what she planned to do.

“Right. Since your previous packmates have shown that they clearly –” she sent a glare at Derek and Scott – who once again flinched at the intensity of her rage – “—can’t look after you like they should, I’ll simply have to pick up the slack.” Mentally opening the file she had on wolves and packs, Eris placed her cheek against Peter’s and rubbed them together until Peter’s lips were at her neck.

Derek was impressed at how much she had managed to research in a short span of time since discovering the secret but that didn’t stop the rage his wolf felt at how she had treated him and how she had treated his uncle. She was currently doing what both he and Laura should have done and it enraged the wolf within him to a point where his claws were digging into his arm.

“I know I probably should have asked before I did that,” said Eris, not wanting to think she had forced something onto the injured man. She glanced over her shoulder at Derek and raised an eyebrow in hopes of getting some useful information out of the hollow ball of anger that stood behind her.

“Only other supernatural being can feel pack bonds and they can be rejected if they aren’t wanted.”

Eris nodded in thanks before returning her attention to Peter. She lifted his wrist and pressed a kiss to his forearm before standing up and brushing off the black pleated skirt she had been wearing. Scott opened his mouth to speak but Eris just growled at him.

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” said Eris with a small smile, kissing Peter on the forehead.

Without even a glance in the direction of Derek and Scott, Eris left the room and went to the front desk. Being the daughter of the Sheriff meant Eris was well known in Beacon Hills and so when she had asked about taking over the personal care of Peter Hale the nurses were very happy to help her. Derek glared at her as he and Scott passed but otherwise didn’t comment as Eris took over as Peter’s next of kin and personal carer.

~{Eris}~

Jackson was waiting outside of the house that morning when Eris threw off her work uniform and threw on a decent dress. Her boots clicked against the pavement as she waved at Stiles before seating herself in the car. Jackson gave her a quick once over before sending her a smile and pulling out of the driveway towards Lydia’s house. Eris yawned and a groaned left her lips as she fidgeted in her seat.

“You okay?”

Eris immediately stopped moving and looked at him with a bright energy-filled smile: “I’m perfect. Why?”

“Because you look like you haven’t slept in three days,” said Jackson.

Eris had dark bags under her eyes that only served to draw more attention to the ombre hazel that shone in her eyes. Her skin was as pale as the moon and she seemed barley awake – her eyelids were half-closed and her head was drooping with every passing second.

“I’m fine, just had a late shift at the diner, that’s all,” said Eris, another yawn ripping through her.

“That’s the fifth one this month,” said Jackson, concern laced through his words.

“I need the money,” said Eris with a tired grin, “I’ve got a lot more on my plate now with Stiles’ new jeep needed fuel and dad spending most of the money on bills. Someone has to pay for food and basic necessities.”

Jackson glanced at her from the corner of his eye and shook his head.

“Look, if you need money so much you’re willing to work yourself to death, I’ll give you some,” said Jackson as they turned up to Lydia’s place just as she threw the door open. “Or you could ask Lydia!”

“Ask Lydia what?” the strawberry blonde asked, slipping into the back of the car.

“Nothing, Lydia.”

Lydia raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and turned to Jackson.

“Eris needs money and she’s too proud to ask for it,” said Jackson after a few seconds of debating who he was more scared of.

Eris growled, sending him a powerful glare, and Lydia just shrugged and said “Oh,” before returning to watching Jackson drive. Groaning, Eris knew that meant she was probably going to get pulled into the bathroom the moment they got to school to talk about it. She wished she had never said anything to Jackson.

~{Eris}~

Alison Argent reminded Eris of a lost puppy when she had first seen the girl. Lydia had practically dragged her over to meet Eris and the two had hit it off immediately as neither of them were very girly girls. Sure Eris enjoyed showing off her femininity – especially considering the skirt she was wearing just barely covered the bottom of her ass and she was highly enjoying all the attention the boys were trying to keep away from that area – but she had never been a big fan of make-up and overly complicated hair-styles that Lydia seemed fascinated with.

Even if Eris knew that Alison was related to the people that had almost killed Peter and Derek that didn’t mean she would act any different to the girl she had already become friends with. The two had already become as close as sisters despite the small time they had to get to know each other and Eris had already been round to the Argent House where the originator of the fire, Kate, was staying.

Eris knew she had to wait a while before trying anything with the Argent family. She knew better than to automatically try snooping around and instead focused on getting herself invited round more and solidifying herself as a good influence in Alison’s life. Then, when she was no longer so heavily surveyed by Victoria and Kate, would she be able to find out what happened the night of the fire and possibly be able to get some justice for Derek and Peter.

~{Eris}~

When the time came for her to visit Peter she came equipped with a herbal remedy she had managed to find a recipe for in her mother’s old books that had been kept in the attic. She carried the tiny vial through the care home and into Peter’s room and was shocked to find Derek already waiting for her inside. Eris didn’t acknowledge him as she rubbed her cheek against Peter’s before pulling out the vial and a straw.

“What’s that?” asked Derek.

“Doldric,” answered Eris, pressing the straw to Peter’s lips.

Derek wanted to ask more questions but closed his mouth as he watched Peter swallow the strange liquid. Eris grinned at the subconscious action and began rubbing circles into his hand. The burns on Peter’s left side slowly lost their redness causing Derek to grab the vile and sniff it to find out what was inside.

“What the hell is this stuff?” asked Derek.

“Just a few herbs,” said Eris, yawning softly. “One of my mum’s recipes.”

Grabbing her from behind, Derek growled and slammed her against the wall as his claws dug into her shoulders. Eris didn’t even react as his fangs were shoved in her face and he looked ready to rip her throat out.

“You could have killed him! You had no idea how he was going to react to this stuff!”

She smiled at him and that seemed to trigger enough of his humanity as Derek threw himself away from her and whimpered. Making sure Peter was safe and ignoring the throbbing in her neck, Eris moved towards Derek and gently placed her hands on top of his.

“Derek, I need you to listen and repeat after me, okay?”

He nodded.

“Alpha and Beta, Omega Creator. The phoenix, the fox and the wolf. Three beings of strength, who protect at length and I am one of these three.”

Derek’s breathing evened out after than and he eventually joined in on the third repetition: “Alpha and Beta, Omega Creator. The phoenix, the fox and the wolf. Three beings of strength, who protect at length and I am one of these three.”

“Better?”

Derek nodded and stood up as best he could, trying not to look at Eris’ neck where a hand-shaped bruise was forming.

“Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I’ve got a job to get to.” She turned towards Peter, giving him another kiss on the forehead, she quickly scented him before skipping out of the room as if Derek hadn’t just attacked her.

“That girl is something else.”


	2. I'm Sorry Alison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eris once again must act as an emotional anchor to one of her closest friends when Alison stumbles on a discovery that destroys her sense of self and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

“Order up!”

Eris grunted as she grabbed another plate from the counter and placed the famous ‘customer service’ smile on her face as she came out from behind the bar. The soles of her feet ached from her lack of break and heels but she didn’t dare make a move to sit down or go to the break room as time was money. She easily slid between tables, placing different plates onto nearby tables without so much as a glance in the direction of the patrons she was serving.

She could feel the blood leaking from her blistered feet as she turned to pick up more plates but didn’t dare stop moving, especially with management looking to promote someone very soon. With a barely hidden wince, Eris picked up the next set of orders and made her move towards the next table. Eris was about to move on when she noticed Scott and Stiles sitting at the end of the diner waiting to be served.

Quickly, Eris made her way over to the table containing her brother and sent him and Scott a smile while she pulled out her note pad.

“What can I get you?” asked Eris.

Scott sniffed.

“Are you bleeding?”

Eris internally swore but otherwise didn’t show her shock and instead shook her head and repeated her question.

“Eh, Scott’ll have a burger and I’ll have curly fries,” said Stiles, with his typical cheery grin.

“Of course,” said Eris, ruffling Stiles’ hair.

She returned to the kitchen and immediately put the order in. It took a few minutes but soon Eris was returning to the table with the burger and fries. Stiles grinned at his little sister and passed her the money before digging in but once again Scott sniffed and sent her a worried glance. She sent him a reassuring smile before checking her watch and turning to clock out.

It took her a moment before she was fully clocked out and was able to change her shoes. She immediately slipped into the bathroom to change her uniform before she slipped out again and began making her way to the next job. A yawned ripped through her and she rubbed her already bloodshot eyes as she turned the corner and went to clock into the video store.

“Evening Eris,” said the manager with a frown as he looked her over.

“Evening Jim,” yawned Eris, clocking in and moving to stand behind the desk.

“You okay kid?”

“I’m fine,” said Eris, yawning again. “Just had a large shift at the diner.”

Jim looked like he wanted to say something more but chose not to as some customers came walking up. She worked for the next three hours before the store closed and she was free to return home. It was around midnight and Eris was stumbling home when she spotted Derek’s Camaro driving beside her.

“What do you want Derek?” said Eris, stopping to turn towards him.

“Are you bleeding?”

“No. Jeeze, did Scott put you up to this?” she accused.

Derek just raised an eyebrow at her and pushed the passenger door open, silently inviting her inside. Eris, however, didn’t move and Derek couldn’t stop himself from sighing, stopping the car, and getting out to pick her up and put her inside. Eris hissed at the contact but was internally thankful as her feet gave way underneath her just as he forced her down on the seat.

“You’re so annoying,” said Eris, yawning.

“And you’re bleeding.”

The two sat in silence as Derek drove her home and she was almost falling asleep in the leather seats until Derek spoke: “I’m sorry about yesterday… I lost control.”

“It’s fine, Derek. Nothing a little make-up can’t hide,” she smiled, patting his shoulder as they pulled up at her house.

“You’re a strange kid, Eris,” said Derek.

“And you’re a weird werewolf, Derek,” said Eris, getting out of the car. “I’ll be visiting Peter tomorrow afternoon. You can come with if you want, I need to make more Doldric anyway.”

“Maybe I will.”

~{Eris}~

With only two hours of sleep under her belt, Eris was up and cooking when Stiles and the Sheriff came plodding down that morning. Eggs, beacon and sausages were waiting on warm plates for the male Stilinski’s while Eris tended to the pot of Doldric cooking on the stove. Stiles noticed the wince Eris was trying her best to hide but knew better than to comment while their father was in the room.

“Right, I’ve got a late shift tonight so I won’t be home until nine,” said Noah Stilinski, putting his gun in his holster.

“K dad,” said Stiles.

“Okay daddy,” said Eris, giving him a kiss on the cheek before returning to the brewing pot.

The Sheriff nodded at his children, appreciating their quick acceptance of his late nights, and walked out without so much as a glance backwards. Stiles waited a few moments before standing up and moving towards his younger sister to look her over. Eris was still too busy with the Doldric to notice her brother looking over her shoulder at the recipe she was making.

“What is _that_?” asked Stiles.

Eris swung round and grabbed his wrist before he could touch the dark liquid. She sent him an annoyed glare before pushing him away from the pot and moving to bottle the tonic for Peter.

“It’s just one of mom’s old herbal remedies,” said Eris, not looking at Stiles, “I’m bringing it to Peter before work this afternoon.”

Stiles’ face twisted into a mixture of perplexed annoyance and awe as he looked at the recipe which he realised was writing in Latin.

“When did you learn to read Latin?”

“When I was six after mom found out I was struggling with science and decided to teach me,” said Eris, like it was nothing.

She was gently placing each vile into a plastic container before slipping them into her backpack and pulling it over her shoulder. Stiles was still staring at her while she walked towards the door and Eris couldn’t stop the growl that escaped her throat as she dragged him out of the house – locking the door behind her – and into his jeep.

“Please drive, I don’t want to be late for school,” said Eris.

“Okay.”

~{Eris}~

“Eris!” the soft voice of Alison Argent cut through her thoughts as Eris stood at her locker. “Can I talk to you? in private?”

“Sure Alison,” said Eris, “but can we go to the music room for this? I need to practice my piano if I’m going to be in the showcase.”

“Okay.”

They walked in silence and every step seemed to cause Alison even more into an anxious mess. The moment they were inside, Eris sat down at the piano and looked at Alison who seemed ready to burst with whatever was worrying her. The young huntress was shifting from foot to foot in a desperate attempt to keep herself quiet until Eris was ready to hear her.

“What’s wrong?” asked Eris.

“You wouldn’t lie to me… right?” asked Alison. Eris smiled and grabbed Alison’s hand, placing it to her neck on the pulse point. Alison knew what she was doing and visibly relaxed, knowing that her best friend wouldn’t be able to lie even if she wanted to. “Okay. I found my aunt Kate’s journal when I was going through her stuff and there was a passage in it about werewolves. She described them in so much detail and it matched Scott’s behaviour. My question is… is Scott a werewolf?”

“Yes.” No change in pulse.

“Okay… has he hurt anyone?”

“No.” No change in pulse.

“Was he born as a werewolf?”

“No.” No change in pulse.

“So, he was turned.”

“Yes.” No change in pulse.

“Do you know by who?”

“Yes.” No change in pulse.

“Will you tell me?”  


“No.” No change in pulse.

“Why?”

“Because your aunt and grandfather did something horrible to him and his family and he’s still not recovered from it.” No Change in pulse.

Alison swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat. Her heart was pounding as she listened to her best friend’s monotoned voice and lack of pulse change. She felt her mouth go dry as she asked the next question, her heart racing at the possible answer.

“What did they do?”

“Are you sure you want me to tell you?” asked Eris, very aware at Alison’s sheltered nature.

“Yes.”

“Okay. Kate – with the prompting of Gerard – seduced Derek Hale, sexually assaulted him and then burned his family home while the family were inside. Thirteen children – some human and some werewolf – were killed and Peter Hale, the man who turned Scott, was severely injured to the point where he can barley think for himself. I’ve been visiting him since I found out and have been helping him heal as best I can.”

Tears filled Alison’s eyes and she chocked back a sob before collapsing into Eris’ arms. Eris could do nothing but whisper soothing words and run her hand through Alison’s hair. The youngest Argent continued to sob long into their next lesson but neither girl dared move as Eris was very aware that Alison’s legs wouldn’t be able to support her if she did move.

“How could my family do this?” sobbed Alison.

“From what I can gather your father and mother weren’t involved but Victoria is incredibly hostile towards the supernatural because of something that happened in her past so don’t hold it against her. Kate has probably been twisted and manipulated by Gerard her entire life but that doesn’t excuse what she’s done and I’m working on getting her and your grandfather arrested for what they’ve done.”

“What can I do to help?” sniffed Alison.

Eris looked at her for a moment, thinking it through in her mind.

“You said you read Kate’s journal, right?”

“Yeah but only the first three pages,” said Alison.

“Do you think you could read anymore?” asked Eris, “try to see if there’s any mention of her involvement in the fire.”

“I’ll try,” said Alison. “I would like to meet Derek and Peter though.”  


Eris raised an eyebrow.

“I want to apologise to them on behalf of my family… I want to make things right with them.”

“I’ll talk to Derek and Peter but I think it would be better if we waited until after we have evidence that Kate and Gerard was involved in the fire. It may help them warm up to you.”

“I can cope with that.”

“Good,” said Eris, smiling. “Come on, it’s almost the end of the day and I need to actually practice encase we’re questioned about why we missed our last two classes.”

~{Eris}~

Eris was surprised to see Derek waiting for her when she exited the building. He was leaning against the car with his normal stony expression but the façade seemed to crack slightly when he spotted Eris waving goodbye to Alison. He noticed the wince Eris was trying to hide but unlike Stiles he wasn’t going to keep quiet about it.

“Why are you still on your feet?” asked Derek, opening the door for her.

“Hello to you too Derek, yes I’ve had a lovely day!” said Eris, sarcasm as sharp as ever despite her pain. “I’m still on my feet because the world can’t stop because I have a blister. Deal with it.”

“Why not just drink that Doldric stuff you’ve been giving my uncle?” asked Derek slipping into the drivers seat.

“Because I’m not a werewolf,” said Eris, like it was obvious. “Doldric only works to speed up the process of werewolf healing, the herbs can’t do anything for a human.”

“So, you _did _try it then?”

“Yep!”

Eris quickly opened her backpack and pulled out the plastic container with the Doldric vials inside. She also pulled out a container that help a special treat for Derek inside. She could tell Derek wasn’t having proper meals and had decided to put a stop to that one step at a time.

When the pair arrived at the care home, Eris pushed the container with the steak inside into his hands before skipping off to see Peter. She grinned, rubbing her cheek against his, and opened one of the vials of Doldric, placing a straw into the bottle and placing it against his lips.

“Why do I have steak?” asked Derek.

“Because you look like someone who hasn’t had a proper meal in months and it was annoying me,” said Eris. “So, I saved some steak that I made for dinner last night and decided to give it to you. Problem?”

The wolf within Derek preened at the obvious care Eris was giving him and his uncle. He couldn’t stop the whine of appreciation he gave out as he fell back on Peter’s bed and began digging in.

Peter’s lips formed a pout as he looked at the steak in Derek’s lap and Eris just giggled at the older wolf’s childishness.

“I’ve got one for you too, Alpha. Don’t you worry about that,” said Eris, kissing his cheek.

“Darling, you’re brilliant,” rasped Peter, his voice cracking and harsh from lack of use.

Eris beamed at the praise, a slight blush tinting her pale cheeks, and pulled out the second container before rolling Peter over to the table so he could eat without much strain. Derek was shocked when his uncle finally spoke after so long and wanted to ask him how he became Alpha and what happened to Laura but one look from Eris was enough to silence the questions in his throat.

“Right, Derek these are for you,” said Eris passing him the vials of Doldric. “I won’t be able to visit for the next few days because of work but Peter will need to drink one of the vials a day now that he’s going to be putting more energy into moving around and speaking.”

“Why not just leave them with me?” asked Peter, salivating as he shoved another fork load of steak into his mouth, eyes flashing Alpha red.

“Because I don’t trust you not to drink them all at once,” said Eris. “Besides, it means Derek has to come see you and gives you guys a chance to talk.”

Eris glanced down at her watch and groaned.

“I’ve got to go or I’m gonna be late,” said Eris, grabbing her bag and Derek’s empty container.

“Do you want me to drive you?” asked Derek, “the video store is too far to walk if you want to be there on time.”

“Huh? Oh no I’m working at the ice rink tonight,” said Eris, “that’s only a few miles away and I need a good run.”

“Eris, your feet are still bleeding,” said Derek.

“Bleeding?” Peter asked, instantly perking up.

“It’s nothing,” said Eris to Peter before she turned to face Derek, “I’m used to the pain anyway. Besides, you’ve got questions for Peter that you probably don’t want me to overhear so stay and talk.”

Derek and Peter were both about to protest but Eris was already out of the door before they could even get a syllable of their tongues.

“That girl’s gonna work herself to death,” mumbled Peter.

“Yeah but I don’t think she’d have it any other way.”

~{Eris}~

Her shift at the ice rink had just ended when she got a call. Putting the phone to her ear, Eris was shocked to find Alison’s sobbing voice on the other line. Before she could ask what was wrong, however, Alison spoke and all Eris wanted to do was rush to hug the girl.

“I read aunt Kate’s journal. You were right, she wrote everything down,” hiccup, “she _enjoyed _it! She enjoyed their screams of agony!”

“Alison, honey –”

“That’s not the worst of it though,” said Alison.

“What?”

“You know the zombie drug?”

“Yeah, the one that makes you obedient to anyone who gives you an order and basically makes you forget what you did afterwards… what of it?”

“Kate used it on Derek. That was how she knew about the Hale pack and the Hale house. Eris, she raped him!”

Eris’ heart stopped.

“Alison, where are you?”

“I’m on my way to your house… told mom and dad that I had been invited round yours for a sleepover,” said Alison though her sobs.

“Alright, I’ll meet you there.”

For the first time in a long time, Eris wanted to kill someone. The rage she had kept so well hidden was bubbling to the surface quicker than she could swallow it and she couldn’t stop the scream of primal fury that slipped out of her as she slammed her fist into the nearest tree, breaking the bone with an audible SNAP. She didn’t care that this new injury would likely hurt in the morning, the adrenaline in her system was currently pumping at a hundred miles per hour as she sprinted home so she could meet Alison and help her through the discovery of just how despicable Kate was.


	3. Time for Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Derek have had enough of Eris' lack of sleep and Alison comes face to face with the man her family wronged the most.

When Eris arrived at home, she immediately spotted Alison sobbing on the front porch with a leather journal being hugged to her best. Alison was rocking backwards and forwards with barley any acknowledgment of the world around her except for her eyes shifting from left to right, keeping look out for Eris. The youngest Stilinski didn’t even make up half-way up the path before Alison stood up and threw herself at the younger girl.

With practiced skill, Eris manoeuvred them both inside the house without once letting go of Alison. Silently, she thanked the deities that Stiles was staying with Scott for the night to deal with his wolfyness and her dad was on a late shift. Alison hadn’t said anything as Eris walked her up to her bedroom and sat her down on the bed, wrapping her fluffiest blanket around her while whispering soothing words into her ear.

“I’m sorry,” sniffed Alison, “I’m a mess I know.”  


“Alison, I don’t care. You just found out that someone you trusted, someone you live with, is a rapist and murderer, anyone else in your position would probably have the same reaction – if not a worse one.”

“While I was waiting I-I read further… Oh God Eris – Derek-he wasn’t the-the first,” hiccupped Alison, pulling the journal open and pointing to a specific page. “She did the same thing to-to seven boys! Three of them weren’t even were-werewolves.”

Once again Alison broke down and Eris could do nothing but curse the name Kate Argent as she pulled Alison into a tight hug before she heard a knock on her window. Both girls immediately stilled.

“Eris?”

Recognising the voice as Derek, Eris let out a sigh of relief and quickly moved to the window, opening it with ease before moving to allow him inside. The moment Derek saw Alison, though, he growled and moved to push Eris behind him slightly, unable to stop the wolf’s reaction to the niece of the woman who had ruined his life.

“Derek, stop,” said Eris softly. “Alison’s my friend.”

“You’re Derek Hale?” asked Alison, her tears drying up.

“Yes.”

The growl in his tone didn’t go unnoticed by the two girls and neither did the flash of his werewolf eyes. Alison internally recoiled but refused to show weakness as she stood up and looked him dead in the eye. Eris stood by the side of Derek, ready to pinch his pressure point if things turned ugly.

“I-I know what my aunt did to you and your family,” said Alison. Derek tensed. “Eris told me everything and I-I’m so sorry.”

Derek was thrown off guard by the apology but couldn’t sense any insincerity in her tone or heartbeat. He then looked down to the book she had in her arms and spotted Kate’s name written in gold on the leather cover. He reached for it without thinking and watched as Alison quickly handed it over without so much as a word. Eris already had her hand on Derek’s arm, giving the wolf a small comfort as she watched him read the words Kate had written.

“You weren’t the first,” said Alison, after a minute of Derek’s eyes not leaving the page. “She’d done the very same thing to seven other boys, three being human.”

Slowly, Alison pointed to the page where Kate had kept a record of the boys she had raped and had scored the sex. Derek could feel the rage building within him but knew he had to keep it together, especially with Eris and Alison in the room.

“How did you get this?” he finally asked, his teeth clenched together so hard that Eris was worried he’d break them.

“I found it when I was moving some old stuff in the attic for my mom. I read the first three pages and went to Eris to see if it was true… that was when she told me about what Kate had done and asked me to grab the journal if I could for evidence.”

Derek turned his amber eyes onto Eris, mentally begging her for an explanation which she happily gave.

“I wanted to find enough evidence of her involvement in the fire to get her arrested. I had no idea what she had done to you before Alison told me about it and it only made me want to get her arrested more. I’m sorry Derek.”

Without thinking, Eris wrapped her arms around Derek’s waist and buried her head in his chest. Derek couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped him as he handed Alison the journal back and returned the hug Eris was giving him. Alison could only watch and feel her heartbreak as she watched the, obviously, emotionally challenged male try to keep himself from falling apart while holding Eris in his arms like she was glass.

Her family had done this to him. Her family had killed his pack. Her family had destroyed his trust in others.

And it was up to Alison to try and fix what her family had broken. Perhaps with Eris’ help, she may be able to do just that.

~{Eris}~

School the next day was a rather quiet affair. Eris was cradling her broken fist as subtly as she could throughout gym and English and so far no one had noticed. The only problem she had had was during science when they were doing the practical and she needed to pour two liquids into the beaker at the same time. Erica – a blonde epileptic with the confidence of a slug and pretty features – had noticed her struggle though and had moved to help her with a secretive smile. Eris had been so thankful for the intervention and was quick to slip Erica one of her favourite chocolate bars during lunch as she past.

Alison was spending the day with Scott and Stiles leaving Eris to hand with Jackson and Lydia. Neither seemed to mind that they had become second fiddle to Alison but that didn’t stop Lydia from playfully huffing about it. The two girls just laughed until Lydia suggested a shopping trip to make up for their lack of contact.

“Lydia, I’d love to, but I can’t,” said Eris. “I don’t have the money.”

“Eris, you work _three _jobs. How can you not have the money?” asked Jackson.

“Like I said, most of my money goes to food, Stiles’ fuel and any bills dad’s pay check can’t cover.”

“But surely you have enough money for yourself?” asked Lydia, her concern expertly hidden beneath her usual hair-headed exterior.

“Lyds, I have ten dollars set aside for me. I could by a cheap scarf.”

The table was silent for a few minutes and Jackson and Lydia seemed to be having a telepathic conversation. Eris was just about to speak when Lydia sent her a massive smile: “Then I’ll just have to pay for the both of us!”

“What?”

“I’ll chip in,” said Jackson.

“Guys I—”

“—I don’t like spending other people’s money, yeah we know,” said Lydia. “but you’re stressed, and I want to shop so you don’t have a choice. We can even invite Alison.”

“Fine but not tonight, I’ve got work.”

“Call in sick!”

“No,” said Eris, “I’m up for a promotion and I need to impress my boss.”

“Okay we can do it on Friday,” said Lydia.

“I’m okay with Friday.”

“Good, ‘cos you didn’t have choice in the matter.”

~{Eris}~

Eris had almost fallen asleep after the shopping trip but she didn’t let her exhaustion show as she helped Alison and Lydia get into different dresses. She was _so _thankful when Lydia finally called an end to the trip and she and Alison drove off while Eris made her way towards her house, which was closer than Alison’s. Eris stumbled down the road, the blisters having no chance to heal as she hadn’t been off her feet except for two hours every night, and she was about to fall over when a hand was wrapped around her waist and she was picked up.

She gasped seeing Peter holding her with Derek standing beside him holding the shopping bags she had dropped when she had been picked up. Eris glared at the pair but was thankful since she didn’t really think she would be able to walk any further.

“Careful my little she-wolf,” said Peter with a smirk.

“Peter, as much as I love the fact you’ve now healed enough to be out an about and actually pick me up. Please put me down.”

“Nope.”

“Derek!”

“Eris! Your dead on your feet.”

“I’m fine.”

Neither of the men noticed the bruising on her left hand as Peter carried her over to where Derek’s car was parked. Derek put all the shopping in the trunk before sliding into the driver’s seat. Peter and Eris were sitting in the back, Eris tucked into Peter’s side as the car started and they began driving.

“So… Derek told me about Alison Argent,” said Peter after a moment.

“Are you mad?” asked Eris, her voice small and timid.

“Why would I be mad?” asked Peter, concerned.

“Because I didn’t talk to you before telling her… I figured you’d probably not want me to tell her or…”

Gently, Peter tilted Eris’ face towards him and rubbed his cheek against hers. He smiled softly at her before pulling her further into his side.

“You were doing what you thought was right for our pack,” said Peter. “I could never be angry with you, she-wolf.”

“…you think I’m pack?”

“Of course!”

Eris beamed just as Derek pulled up to the new Hale house. It wasn’t as big as the original but it was only meant to be temporary until the old Hale House could be rebuilt under Peter’s strict gaze. Without so much as a nod towards each other, Derek and Peter moved to help Eris out of the car and into the house where Scott and Stiles were waiting.

The boys were shocked to see Eris being carried by Peter but one look from Derek meant they weren’t going to comment especially when they saw how happy and comfortable Eris was in Peter’s arms. It was kind of sweet.

“Right, I’m gonna take this she-wolf to bed,” said Peter.

“What?!?!?” the Stilinski’s screeched.

“Eris you need sleep,” said Peter, ignoring the look Stiles was giving him. “You’re exhausted.”

“I’m fine!”

“Eris, even I can tell that was a lie,” said Stiles after a moment, “and I ain’t got that werewolf hearing.”

“Shut up big brother.”

“Make me little sister.”

“You can do that later, right now you need to sleep and the boys need to sort themselves out.”

Before anyone could protest, Peter had already begun walking up the stairs towards his bedroom. Eris glowered at him but didn’t try and struggle as he peeled back the covers and tucked her in, kissing her forehead like she had once done for him.

“Get some rest, she-wolf.”

“Fine… Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks, I know. I wrote it in a rush as I wanted to get onto the main plot of the story.


	4. Time to Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eris wakes up, Peter gets his ass kicked, Derek cries and the pack expands. You know, the usual.

When Eris awoke the next morning – having slept through the rest of the day and well into the night – she decided to begin cooking, hoping to add a little of her normal routine into the strangeness that was her life now. Glancing into the fridge, Eris grinned and grabbed the entire packet of bacon before turning the stove on. Wolves required at least half their body weight in protein and – while she had no idea what Peter and Derek weighted – she knew Scott would need at least sixty-one kilograms of protein before he was healthy enough to go to school. Sausages were the next thing she began to cook and after that was some eggs – knowing that Stiles adored her scrambled eggs for breakfast, which was why she made them to rarely.

The scent of freshly cooked meat was wafting all around the house, rousing the werewolves from their slumber. Scott and Stiles both groaned as they untangled themselves from the couch in the den before bolting into the kitchen upon hearing the sizzling of bacon and eggs. Peter practically threw the office door open – having slept in the office chair as he hadn’t wanted to wake Eris up when she was finally getting a healthy night’s sleep – and charged downstairs with Derek hot on his heel having come from his own room next to Peter’s.

Eris couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her as she watched the three werewolves fight to get to the table first only for Stiles to grab the cutlery and begin setting the table. A familiar feeling settled into her chest as she watched Stiles set the table and a memory decided to make its presence known.

She could remember her mother being in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for the family of four, and the Sheriff and Stiles fighting to sit down first while Eris set the table for them. Her helpfulness always meant she got served first but she was never the first one to eat, no, that honour went to her mother who was head of the house hold. Eris had never realised how much she acted like a wolf but she guessed that was what made Peter and Derek like her so much – and she could tell Derek liked her no matter how well he tried to hide it.

Once Stiles had set the table, Scott quickly going to help when he noticed, Eris began dishing out the food, making sure that Derek and Peter got a few more things compared to Scott and Stiles – though Stiles only wanted scrambled eggs so that didn’t really influence him.

“How come they’ve got more than I do?” whined Scott.

Derek was about to reprimand him but Eris beat him to it with a slap to the back of the head before taking her seat to the left of Peter – Derek was on the right. Scott rubbed the spot on his head for a second before grinning letting the Hale men know that he was only joking with Eris. This seemed to relax Derek and Eris made a mental note to ask him about it later but soon they were all digging into their breakfasts.

It was Saturday which meant no school and both the diner and ice rink were closed for the next few days so Eris only had her shift at the video store tomorrow to worry about.

“You don’t have to work, you know,” said Peter.

They were sitting on the couch together while Scott and Stiles did the dishes and Derek went to shower. Eris was leaning on him, her head on his shoulder, enjoying his warmth and the sound of his heartbeat as he spoke. She scoffed at his words: “How else would I get money?”

“Eris, if you need money, I can give you some. I’m quite well-off you know.”

“Your fighting a losing battle!” cried Stiles from the kitchen, “she doesn’t take money from anyone! Not even dad.”

“Shut up Stiles!”

“Yes ma’am.”

Peter turned his head to look at her with a perplexed expression on his brow. She had accepted money from Lydia when they went shopping.

“The shopping trip yesterday was a fluke,” said Eris, seeing his confusion, “Lydia wanted to shop and she and Jackson basically pressured me into saying yes. Then they got Alison involved and I knew I was losing that battle.”

“So, all I have to do is pressure you into taking the money?” asked Peter, his smirk returning.

“Nope. Difference is, I didn’t have the money, I just picked things out and Lydia bought them. You would be giving me the money to spend as I saw fit.”

“You’re so difficult, she-wolf,” said Peter, nuzzling her neck.

“Hey! Not nuzzling!” Stiles shrieked. “Scott he’s nuzzling my baby sister! Bad wolf!”

Stiles was standing in the archway, flailing his arms in hopes that the bigger his gestures were the more people would listen to him. Peter was glaring at him in annoyance, but Eris was the one Stiles took a gulp of fear at. Her amber eyes were narrowed into golden slits and she slowly rose from the couch – Peter whining in protest – before moving to stand in front of Stiles.

“Your what?”

Scott had frozen in place and was looking between Peter, Stiles and Eris, internally debating whether he should save his best friend or save himself.

“My-my darling – sweet – loving – amazing – beautiful – stunning – beautiful, wait I said that already – gorgeous – Scott help me!” Stiles stuttered, Eris now standing directly in front of him.

“Dude, you’re on your own!” said Scott, “I’m saving myself!”

Peter and a freshly showered Derek could only watch with amusement as Stiles cowered in front of his sister – who was a good few inches shorter than he was – while Scott crept towards them in hopes of taking cover. Eris wasn’t even doing anything, simply standing in front of Stiles with her arms crossed and a smile on her face – that was probably what was unnerving them.

“Your _baby _sister?”

“I didn’t say baby! Did I say baby? I meant little! No I didn’t mean that either! I meant my mature sister! My sister whose capable of ripping my arm off! My sister who makes the best eggs! My sister who pays for my gas! My-my—”

“Quit while your ahead, honey,” said Eris, patting Stiles’ cheek before turning to the couch.

Derek and Peter were taking the majority of the space so Eris just flopped down on top of them. Her head was in Peter’s lap while her feet were on a highly amused Derek’s. He sent her an annoyed look but she just responded with a care-free smile as Peter wrapped am arm around her shoulder.

“Stiles, no,” said Eris, not even looking at her brother.

“I can’t be the only one thinking this is weird!”

“Why not? You’re the only one who thinks you’re cool,” responded Eris.

“Low blow!”

“You know me, big brother, I always play dirty,” smirked Eris, “and yes, I meant that in all contexts.”

“Good to know, she-wolf.”

~{Eris}~

Stiles and Scott left around noon so there was only Derek and Peter in the house. Eris was caught up in her own thoughts as she watched Peter and Derek spare without their werewolf abilities. She winced as Derek made impact with the ground for the fourth time in that hour and quickly grabbed two water bottles from the kitchen. There was no words exchanged as she handed one to Peter and then Derek but Eris made the subtlest of movements gesturing for Derek to change his upper-cut into a stab before she returned to the side-lines. The next time they spared, Derek did as she suggested and Peter was on the floor in minutes afterwards.

“How did you know that was going to work?” asked Derek, pulling Peter up.

“’Cos Peter was predicting your movements based on past knowledge of you, my input just gave you that little bit of unpredictability that made him doubt your next move.”

“Very clever, she-wolf, but next time no tips,” said Peter.

Derek smirked slightly and lifted his foot. Eris saw what he was doing and decided to let it happen, it was all in good fun.

“Okay,” said Eris, “so I won’t tell you when Derek is about to kick your ass.”

“That’s not gonna happ—!”

Derek kicked him full force in the ass sending Peter flying towards the house. He groaned but soon smiled as he watched Derek and Eris lean on each other for support as they cried tears of laughter.

“What was that?” asked Eris, though gasps.

“Very funny.”

“We thought so!” said Derek and Eris in unison.

Immediately, Derek’s smile faded and he stormed back inside. Eris and Peter watched him go, only Peter knowing why he had done so. They could hear him rush up the stairs and the door to his room slam shut before silence.

~{Eris}~

There was a knock on his bedroom door but Derek couldn’t bring himself to open it. He was curled up on his bed with his back to the wall. Tears were brimming in his eyes but they didn’t dare fall, especially now he knew someone was outside his door.

“Go away, Peter,” growled Derek.

The door opened anyway and Eris was standing there instead.

“Last time I checked, I was named Eris, female and five foot nine. Please tell me if I’ve suddenly turned male and grown to be six foot five. I mean, I like being female but the six-foot five thing would be great.”

“Go away, Eris,” said Derek, the tears diminishing.

“No, Derek.”

Instead, Eris stepped into his bedroom and closed the door. Derek watched her as she grabbed his desk chair and pulled it in front of her. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Derek broke through the silence: “What do you want?”

“What’s up with you? one minute you and I are laughing together and the next your charging away quicker than the speed of light.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“No, it’s not but it’s upsetting you so it kind of is,” said Eris.

Derek growled, flashing his eyes in hopes of intimidating her away but Eris did nothing but smile that same smile she always did. His growling stopped but he made his claws very visible and yet once again Eris didn’t even flinch.

“Is it to do with the fire?” Pain flashed on his face. “So, it is?”

“No.”

“Okay, your family then?”

“Will you stop?” hissed Derek.

“Nope! Not until you either tell me or go talk to Peter. You’ve been keeping this locked up inside you for too long and its time you talk to someone. You may not want to talk to me but you can at least talk to Peter.”

When Derek didn’t say anything for a while, Eris stood up and began moving towards the door.

“My brother…” Eris turned around, “we used to talk like that all the time. My mom, Talia, used to call us twins with how we spoke. He died – in the fire.”

Eris didn’t say anything and instead just threw herself into his clawed arms while he sobbed into her chest.

~{Eris}~

Eris left Derek’s room a few hours later. She flopped down on the couch beside Peter with a sorrowful gaze etched into her face. Peter had heard what they were talking about and said nothing but he just wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close so her head was resting against his shoulder.

“Do… do you think you could turn a few friend of mine?” asked Eris after a while.

“Who?”

“Jackson Whittemore,” said Eris, “he’s as loyal as they come but… he’s an orphan and his parents don’t really look after him like they should. I think he’d be a great asset to the pack.”

Peter made a mental note: “Anyone else?”

“Erica Reyes. Scott told me how the bite cured his asthma and Erica’s got epilepsy… she’s really sweet though, just needs some confidence. Vernon Boyd, he’s Erica’s boyfriend and basically raised himself so… and then there’s Isaac Lehay. His father is abusive and I’ve tried going to the police before but dad said there wasn’t enough evidence of abuse. I’m hoping the bite could give him more confidence to stand up to his dad… or that we could at least give him some kind of family to rely on.”

“Okay.”

“Really?” asked Eris with wide eyes.

“As long as they are aware of the risks before hand and you think they’d make good pack members, I don’t see why not.”

“Thank you!”

“Anything for you, she-wolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Serendipintea! 
> 
> This chapter isn't as good as I'd like it to be but my niece suggested that I should post it - well more like threatened me until I did so here it is. I hope you all enjoyed and I should be able to upload again today at some point though it will probably be late at night.


	5. Gerard Argent

Jackson had been so excited to receive the bite that he almost couldn’t wait the entire school day. Eris had been very clear in telling them the risks before even thinking about telling them the benefits. At first, he had been sceptical of any of this even being close to real but after Scott showed him, Erica, Boyd and Isaac Jackson was convinced. He had been angry at Eris for keeping such a big secret from him but couldn’t really fault her on the logic of that decision… he wasn’t the most rational of people.

Erica was ecstatic at the prospect of her epilepsy being cured. She had been bouncing around all day, begging for time to speed up so she could get in Stiles’ jeep and head to Peter’s house.

Boyd wanted to be strong so he could protect Erica and Isaac and this gave him that chance.

Isaac wanted a family who could protect him from his father. When Eris came offering the very thing he had always craved, he jumped at the chance, not caring about the possibility of his death in the process. He wanted a family and people to care about him and now he would have that.

Scott had, at first, been worried about Peter turning all of them but after hearing Eris explain everything to them meant they were well informed about the decision. It didn’t make him feel any less worried about it but it did calm the notion that Peter would lie to them in hopes of getting more pack members.

Stiles was too busy thinking about the relationship between Eris and Peter to actually care about what was going on around him.

~{Eris}~

Eris had only been at the video store for a few hours when a roar ripped through the air. She couldn’t stop the scream as one of the massive cabinets was thrown on top of her. She was completely covered by it and unable to move as a scaly creature moved towards her, claws outstretched and dripping with what she assumed was venom.

The creature moved until it was face to face with Eris, its blood red, reptilian eyes locked with her amber ones and it hissed. It raised its claws, ready to strike her down, but stopped the moment in inhaled her scent. It let out a hum and gently rubbed its head against her cheek, which had tears flooding down it, before standing up and scuttling away just as the familiar shape of Peter Hale came into view. 

“She wolf?!?” cried Peter, running to her aid. He threw the cabinet off her and immediately gathered her in his arms. “Eris! Are you okay? Speak to me!”

Eris blinked, black spots filling her vision. Peter hugged her to his chest with the force of a thousand suns, gently cradling her as the cop cars arrived. When the Sheriff spotted his only daughter being cradled by an older man after said man had pushed a metal cabinet off her, he sprinted towards them. Neither of the men spoke but they both had the same idea, get Eris to a hospital!

~{Eris}~

The entire Hale pack was crowded into Eris’ hospital room, waiting for her to open her eyes or give any sign that she was okay. Stiles had explained that Peter was the man injured in the Hale fire that Eris had been subtly convincing her dad to look into. Noah had, at first, been suspicious of the two grown men near his baby girl but warmed up to the idea after seeing both Peter and Derek grabbing her hands and refusing to move unless a doctor told them to.

There was a soft knock on the door and Alison stepped inside.

“Hi,” she said softly, “Lydia just phoned me and I rushed over… is she alright? Is there any damage?”

Scott moved to comfort her while Derek and Peter kept their eyes focused Eris’ unmoving face.

“We don’t know,” said Scott quietly, “the Doctors say there isn’t any internal damage but they don’t know anything else.”  


Alison nodded and turned to Eris. Making sure both men at Eris’ side knew she wasn’t going to hurt Eris, Alison moved towards Derek and placed a gentle kiss on Eris’ forehead, sniffing back the tears as she returned to Scott.

“She’s going to be okay, though, right?”

Stiles just shrugged as he threw another book down and opened a different one. He had found the recipe books Eris had been using to help Peter and was trying to find anything that could be used to help Eris in anyway. No one knew what he was doing until Alison decided to take a look and read the first passage that Stiles had translated with google.

“‘Healing Remedies for Werewolf’s?’” read Alison.

Derek glanced over to him with a raised eyebrow.

“These are my mom’s recipe books,” explained Stiles, “I’m hoping that I can find something to help Eris.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” asked Peter, Alpha eyes glowing.

“’Cos the books are in LATIN!” yelped Stiles.

“And we all have access to google translate,” said Alison waving her phone at him. “Give me a book.”

Soon everyone in the room had a book in hand and their phone in the other. They worked in silence with the only communication being between the two couples and it was only a gesture or two in hopes of comforting their partner.

Three hours later and Jackson was waving a book in the air with a triumphant grin.

“Found it!”

~{Eris}~

Eris opened her eyes to find herself confronted by the horrible white light of hospital lights. She grumbled and tried her best to sit up but her entire body was stiff and painful. Turning her head, Eris’ eyes widened as she spotted an old man sitting in the chair beside her bed. He was balding and wearing wool and was popping pills like they were candy.

“Gerard Argent, I presume?” said Eris, her throat croaky and dry.

“And you must be Eris, the girl who runs with wolves,” Gerard’s voice was slippery and cold. His dead eyes stared directly into her soul but Eris refused to flinch, even though she was weak compared to him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Me? Oh well, I just wanted to make sure my granddaughter’s best friend is well. And to find out why my kanima wouldn’t kill you.”

Eris’ eyes widened in realisation and she turned her head to the other side to come face to face with the creature who had felled the cabinet on top of her.

“Your trying to kill me then,” said Eris, there was no fear in her voice.

“It would appear so,” said Gerard.

He made a gesture to the kanima but the creature did nothing but rub its scaly cheek against Eris’ cheek. Gerard narrowed his eyes and growled but couldn’t seem to control the creature no matter how much he tried to order Eris’ destruction.

“Aw, someone get a disobedient puppy?” mocked Eris.

“Well, I could always just kill you myself.”

“But you won’t,” said Eris, ignoring the pain.

She sat up as best she could, with the help of the kanima, and watched Gerard pace back and forth.

“And why is that?”

“Well other than the fact that it would be pretty obvious,” said Eris with a smirk, “you’re intrigued by me, I can see it in your eyes. You want to know why the kanima won’t attack me and you want to use me to make my pack suffer.”

“You’re a smart girl, Eris. I’m going to enjoy breaking you.”

“And I’m going to enjoy watching Peter and Derek smash your head against the nearest wall while Alison cheers from the side lines.”

SMACK.

Eris didn’t even flinch when Gerard’s hand connected with her cheek. She just smiled at him and watched as he and the kanima stormed away.


	6. Bye Bye Insane Argents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of death, bad writing and Kate gets what was coming to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's badly written since I just finished it at 12:23 so don't judge me on poor quality.

When Peter entered the hospital room the next day, he could see the hand shaped bruise that Gerard had left on Eris’ pale skin. He was quick to examine the bruise as he sat down in the seat beside her bed, clutching her hand slightly tighter than normal. This caused Eris to groan as she was startled awake but that groan soon turned into a warm smile when her eyes connected with those of Peter Hale.

“Hay Alpha,” said Eris, her voice still scratchy.

Peter passed her a cup of water.

“She-wolf. You scared us, you know. We thought you’d never wake up.”

Eris grinned: “Well next time a kanima attacks me, I’ll make sure to move out of the way of the cabinet it decides to throw at me, yeah?”

“Kanima? You saw what attacked you?”

“Well, not really.”

“Then how –?”

“Gerard Argent stopped round last night,” said Eris, gesturing to the bruise. “He brought the kanima with him. Apparently, he doesn’t appreciate my humour and the fact I’m friends with Alison.”

“What?”

“I’m fine! Just a bruise… though I do want to know what a kanima is and why Gerard was so annoyed when it didn’t attack me.”

Peter just stared at her with wide eyes before he pulled out his phone, which was buzzing like a mad man. The moment he read the text Derek had sent him, Peter knew he wouldn’t be able to keep Eris in the hospital bed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Jackson’s missing.”

“WHAT?!?!?!?”

Immediately, Eris threw the sheets off of her – not caring that her entire body was screaming in protest at the sudden movement – and began pulling on the clothes that were laid out on the dresser. Peter watched her carefully but didn’t dare say anything as he knew Eris wouldn’t listen until Jackson was safe.

“Derek and the others are looking for him,” said Peter. “We can join the search at any time.”

“Then let’s go!”

“You need to be signed out first,” said Peter.

“Peter, honey, baby, darling… do you really think this is the first time I’ve snuck out of a hospital before?”

~{Eris}~

The duo met up with the rest of the pack in the preserve. Everyone was shocked to see Eris up on her feet but then the shock wore off and they realised that there was no way she was doing to stay in bed when Jackson was missing. Peter was hovering at her side encase of any weakness or danger so they knew she was safe.

“What happened?”

“We don’t know,” said Scott, “one minute Jackson’s talking to Stiles about the ingredients for the remedy we were hoping to make and the next he was a lizard!”

“He practically threw me into a wall and then sprinted out of the front door before we could catch him.”

“Lizard? Covered in grey scales? Red and yellow reptilian eyes? Claws dripping with venom?”

“How did you know?” asked Derek.

“That’s the kanima that put me in hospital… oh god, Gerard’s controlling Jackson. Oh HELL no am I letting that old fucker hurt my best friend!” Eris was practically roaring at this point and everyone flinched at the pure rage that was rolling off Eris. “What do we know about Kanima’s and how to stop them?”

“Not much,” said Peter, “but I know where we can get the information.”

Eris nodded.

“Derek, you stay with Eris. Scott, Stiles, you two need to go to Deaton and convince him to tell you as much as possible. The rest of you are with me. Anyone who sees Jackson will immediately call in and will not engage. We don’t want to harm a pack member but if fighting is inevitable, go for non-killing blows.”

Everyone nodded in agreement with the plan. Suddenly, Eris’ phone – which had been stashed in the pocket of the trousers Stiles had dropped off for her – began ringing. Immediately, Eris looked down at the caller ID and was shocked to see Alison’s name flash up.

“Alison?”  


“Eris,” said Alison through sobs.

“What’s happened?”

“It’s my mom! This lizard thing attacked the house – she-she’s dead!”

“Alison, stay there. Derek and I are coming to you, we have a lot to explain.”

~{Eris}~

When they arrived at the Argent house, Eris sprinted out of the car and into the house. Alison was clutching her father in a death grip as she did her best to avoid looking into the living-room where Victoria’s body was covered by a white sheet. It seemed that Alison had managed to explain everything to her father as he wasn’t the least bit surprised when Derek followed Eris inside and moved towards the body.

Eris was quick to explain everything. Chris was bubbling with anger by the end of her explanation and was about to yell that they were lying when Alison grabbed Kate’s journal and showed him the pages. The fight was knocked out of the hunter after that and he could do nothing but weep for his sister and wife.

“We have no idea where Gerard is,” said Eris, “but I know he’s going to be after me. He thinks I’ve corrupted Alison and is using Jackson to try and kill me.”

This seemed to snap both Alison and Chris out of their grief and their faces soon turned to stone. Chris stood up and left the room, returning with a USB drive and laptop. He quickly scrolled through the listings until Kanima came up on the screen.

“We don’t want to hurt Jackson,” said Eris, watching Chris armour up. Alison was equipped with her bow and silver tipped arrows and was waiting beside Derek while Chris and Eris talked. “He had no control over what he was doing!”

“I know,” said Chris, turning to hand her a gun. “None of these weapons are strong enough to kill a kanima. They will stun him, but they won’t kill him. We also don’t know what other creatures Gerard has on his side so it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“I’m starting to like you, Chris,” said Eris, loading the gun perfectly.

“Excuse me if I don’t say the same.”

“You’re excused.”

~{Eris}~

They eventually tracked Gerard to the lacrosse field where he and Jackson were waiting. Eris had texted Peter while in Derek’s car, making him very much aware of Chris being on their side. Peter made sure they knew to meet the pack by the far side so they could make a plan of attack.

“Glad to see you’re not like your father,” said Peter, shaking Chris’ hand.

“Yeah.”  


Eris turned and was shocked to find Lydia and Danny standing beside Scott and Stiles on the field. The two, while shocked, seemed to be highly concerned for Jackson who was prowling around Gerard like a body guard.

“What are they doing here?” asked Eris.

“_They _are how we’ve going to save Jackson from the kanima,” said Stiles with a grin.

“How?”

“By appealing to Jackson’s humanity,” said Lydia. “So let’s go save my boyfriend. And then I can berate you both for keeping this a secret from me.”

“Love you too Lydia,” said Eris.

~{Eris}~

Peter was the first to move towards Gerard, with the entire pack behind him. Erica and Boyd were standing beside Eris, fully wolfed, ready to attack at a moments notice in order to defend their human. Jackson tilted his head upon seeing Eris and Lydia and Danny but soon pulled away as Gerard ordered him once again.

“Well, well, well,” said Gerard, grinning like the lunatic he was, “my own blood has betrayed me.”

“Not all of us,” Kate’s voice called from the bleachers.

Peter and Derek growled. Eris grabbed their hands but otherwise did nothing as she waited for the pair to calm down so they could begin.

“We don’t have to fight!” said Peter, “we just want our pack member back.”

“And we want a fight!” cried Kate with a cackle.

Without so much as a warning, Kate began a barrage of flash bangs, scattering the pack.

“You want a fight? Then let’s fight!” roared Peter.

Eris was already running towards Jackson before Peter shouted his command with Lydia and Danny hot on her heel. The Kanima roared and charged towards them on Gerard’s orders but stopped before he could crash into them upon seeing who he was charging at. Lydia gasped, raising a hand to touch his face, before giving the scared teen a warming smile. Eris and Danny were soon hugging different him, ignoring the fighting that was occurring around them.

“Come back to us Jackson,” whispered Lydia.

“Please, you’re my best friend,” said Danny.

“And my body-guard,” whimpered Eris.

Suddenly they were all thrown away from the lizard-man as Kate sent a load of flash bangs towards them. One caught Jackson in the shoulder causing him to cry out as it burned him. Without thinking all three humans yelled out: “JACKSON!”

And then, it was as if a light had switched on in Jackson’s mind. Slowly, the kanima features began to shift and change until they resembled his human self only with the familiar wolf features that everyone was thankful for. They didn’t get long to enjoy it though as Kate sent a volley of arrows towards them, catching Lydia in the arm and Danny in the leg. Eris barley managed to dodge the arrows by throwing herself onto the ground, injuring her ribs even further.

Jackson saw red at this point and didn’t even think before sprinting towards Kate and digging his claws into her throat. He tore it out with ease, blood covering his hands, before turning to join the fight along side his pack.

Both Alison and Chris knew they should have felt something as they watched Kate’s throat be torn from her neck but there was nothing. Any kind of love they had once held for the blonde had disappeared after reading her journal and discovering how fucked up she was mentally. Now all they could focus on was Gerard.

~{Eris}~

The fighting was over and Gerard was standing with his back against the wall with no where to go. Eris grabbed the gun she had been hiding and moved in front of everyone so she was standing directly in front of Gerard.

“You’ve lost Gerard. You’ve got no weapons, no creatures, no backup and you’re slowly dying. Did you really think you could win?” Eris asked, gun pointed directly at his head, her hand unmoving, “You’re a sociopath, Gerard Argent. You broke your daughter’s mind, tried to do the same to Alison and probably even Victoria and yet you weren’t happy with ruining their lives so you just _had _to destroy other innocent people.

“You said you would enjoy breaking me… well, as you can see, I’m far from broken, barley even dented, while you are the one on your knees pleading for mercy from a teenage girl you had tried to kill. How does it feel to be on the other side of the gun? How does it feel to have all of your control ripped away? How does it feel to know I can take away e_verything _you hold dear with just a twitch of my finger?

“Do you understand now? Why people hate you? why your own granddaughter and son hate you? It isn’t because we corrupted them, it isn’t because we lied to them or broke them. We just told them the truth and your actions did all that work for us.”

Swallowing, Eris glanced back towards Alison and Chris before moving the gun and returning to face Gerard. She was now in the perfect position to shoot him if she saw fit.

“Alison… give me a reason.”  


Alison stuttered. The pack held a collective breath, all of them figuring out what Eris was asking.

“Give me a reason to let him live… Please,” Eris was sobbing now but the gun never wavered from its target. “Give me a reason why I should spare him!”  


“Why?” Gerard grunted.

“Because I don’t want to kill you, no matter what you’ve done. I don’t want to hurt anyone! But if I don’t end this now, if I don’t end you, you’ll hurt someone else that I care about and I WON’T let that happen. I can’t let that happen. So please, Alison give me a reason.”

“I can’t.”

“Chris?”

“He killed Victoria,” said Chris through his own tears, “I have no reasons.”

“Anyone?”

There was silence.

Eris readjusted the gun.

“Gerard? Give me a reason to spare you. Please, give me a reason ‘cos I don’t want to be a murderer, like you. Give me a good reason to let you live.”

“Just shoot me, little girl,” Gerard sneered.

And she did.

The bullet left the barrel the moment Eris pressed her finger down, sliding out of the gun with ease and cutting through the flesh in Gerard’s forehead without any resistance. The life slowly drained out of his cold eyes and his face seemed to freeze in his typical sneer and his body slowly fell forward into a pool of his own blood on the grass.

Eris dropped the gun immediately and then dropped to her knees.

_I did my duty to my pack. I did my duty to my pack. I did my duty to my pack. I did my duty to my pack._

Peter was the first to her side but even he had nothing to say as he wrapped his arms around the weeping girl he had grown to love. Derek was soon at her other side, nuzzling into Eris’ cheek while making room for Jackson and Erica and Isaac to do the same. Alison was tucked into the arms of her father but was quickly released by Chris to run towards her best friend who needed all the support she could get.

_I did my duty to my pack. I did my duty to my pack. I did my duty to my pack. I did my duty to my pack._

Derek could see her beginning to go into shock and forced her head towards him before speaking: “Eris, repeat after me; Alpha and Beta, Omega Creator. The phoenix, the fox and the wolf. Three beings of strength, who protect at length and I am one of these three.”

“Alpha and Beta, Omega Creator. The phoenix, the fox and the wolf. Three beings of strength, who protect at length and I am one of these three.”


	7. New boys

It had been a few weeks since the death of Gerard and Kate. The police had discovered the bodies in the preserve and Chris had managed to convince them that they had gone out hunting the cougar that had attacked Eris – for Alison, of course – and Kate had been attacked. They had constructed an entire tale – which Eris fed to her father in slow hints – that Kate had been attacked by the cougar and her gun had misfired and shot Gerard in the head. The case was closed within a few days.

Peter had already begun the reconstruction of the old Hale House. Derek had been round to the house of each pack member, getting the colours they would prefer for their rooms. Eris had been the first one Derek had gone to when Peter had asked for his help and she was delighted to know she had been included as had Stiles when Derek had asked him. Eris had, of course, picked red – remembering the colour of Peter’s alpha eyes – and Stiles had picked forest green due to it being Rosco’s colour.

Lydia and Danny had been excited to find Derek waiting for them and Lydia had quickly offered her services in helping the boys decorate. Peter had quickly accepted the help, neither man having any idea how to decorate a house, and soon Lydia was dragging everyone shopping to find furniture for everyone’s rooms.

“I think you’re going to regret this,” mumbled Eris as she sat in Peter’s living-room, snuggled into his side.

“Why?” asked Peter, rubbing his cheek against hers.

“’Cos Lydia doesn’t do anything half-way.”  


He learned that _very _quickly.

~{Eris}~

Eris was working her first shift at the diner since being released from the hospital and could honestly say, she hadn’t missed it. Men and women were either hitting on her or insulting her, she was constantly on her feet and almost never had a break because she wanted to impress the manager. Peter had wanted her to take more time off before beginning work again and Eris now felt like an idiot for not doing as he had suggested.

With an hour left on the clock, Eris slid between tables before eventually stopping in front of a table where five people were waiting. Immediately, she noticed the blind man sitting in the middle of the table and mentally went through the best way to approach that.

“Hello, I’m Eris Stilinski and I’ll be your server today. What can I get you?”

The woman sniffed and made a face before turning to the blind man in the centre of the table.

“We’ll have three steaks and two burgers,” he said, an English accent sliding through his words.

“Alright,” said Eris, “would you like me to get you the drink menu?”

“Please.”  


Eris nodded, making her way to the kitchen to grab five menus, making sure to grab the braille one and place it on top. She then returned to the five and quickly handed out menus, the blind man smiling slightly when he felt the familiar bumps.

“Your food will be ready in about ten minutes.”

Upon turning away, Eris noticed Peter and Derek sitting at the counter waiting for her to notice them and immediately made her way over. She slapped them on the head with a grin and poured the pair coffees while putting the order on the line.

“What are you doing here?” asked Eris.

“We came to check on you, she-wolf,” said Peter, “it’s your first time back at work since the attack and we wanted to make sure you’re taking it easy.”

“Aw!” said Eris before, once again, slapping them. “I don’t need to be check up on!”

“I did tell him that,” said Derek, sipping his coffee.

“And yet, you’re still here,” said Eris. “Don’t try and throw him under the bus because you don’t want a slap.”

“…Sorry Eris…”

“Love you too, Derek.”

“Order up!”

Eris turned around, grabbed the five plates and quickly put all of the stuff down at their table. She then sent them a smile before moving on to the next table to take their order. All the while Peter and Derek were keeping an eye on her from their seats, their senses completely overridden by the smell of food and their focus on Eris alone.

Finally, she was allowed to clock out and the Hale men practically rushed her out of the diner and into the car to take her home. None of them saw the five sets of glowing red eyes following their every movement, or the movement of one specific individual.

~{Eris}~

“Dad! Stiles! Breakfast!”

The Sheriff and Stiles were downstairs within seconds and were sitting at the table as Eris came out of the kitchen with a large bowl of scrambled eggs. Stiles’ eyes practically turned into hearts upon seeing that and he immediately devoured his plate before doing back for more. Noah and Eris chuckled at his idiocy as they got ready for the morning.

“Please make more for tomorrow!” cried Stiles after it was all gone.

Eris just patted his head, pilled a few containers into her bag, and pulled him outside to where her bike and his car were waiting. She handed Stiles the backpack, pulled on her helmet and turned on the bike. She sent a wave to her father and brother before beginning her drive towards school. Along the path she met up with two other bikers who appeared to be going the exact same way which only served to hit Eris’ competitive nerve and soon the three were in a race.

Arriving at school, Eris was the first to enter the spot and threw her hands up in the air while removing her helmet.

“I win!”

The two bikes pulled up either side of her, both riders shaking their heads while they removed their helmets. Eris was shocked to see the twin faces of her customers from yesterday appear from under the helmets. They were both giving her an amused look as they got off their bikes and began locking up.

“I still win.”

They just nodded at her.

Stiles and Scott were soon rushing over with her bag, which she accepted gratefully, shooting looks towards the twins who were walking away from them and into the building. Eris just smacked them both round the head before linking their arms together and beginning to walk.

“We’re off to see the wizard,” said Eris with a grin.

“The wonderful wizard of Oz,” continued Stiles.

“Because, because, because, because, be-cause!” continued Scott.

“Because of the wonderful things he does!” the three of them finished in unison before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

~{Eris}~

The first class of the day was science, which Eris shared with the twins, and Eris was _not _looking forward to it. She sat near the window with two empty seats around her and was glaring at the teacher before he had even opened his mouth – he had tried flirting with some of the students, Eris included. When the twins entered the room they were ordered to sit beside Eris who was still glaring at the teacher despite the twins seeing it.

“Did he kick your puppy or something?” said one of the twins when he sat down beside her.

“Huh?” asked Eris, turning towards him.

“Sorry… I’m Ethan, this is my brother Aiden. Why are you glaring at the teacher?”

“’Cos he’s a pedo that the headmaster is hiding,” said Eris, like it was nothing. “Pleasure to meet you Ethan, Aiden. I’m Eris, though I suppose you already know that.”

“Nice to meet you Eris.”

When the teacher began the lesson Eris was quick to pull out her book and begin flipping through it. She then noticed that neither of the twins had a book and slid hers across for the pair to share. The pair looked at her but all she could do was wink as she grabbed her brother’s book from her bag and opened it back to the page she had been reading. It seemed that Stiles had forgotten to remove it when he had given her the backpack.

“Who are you? Mary Poppins?” asked Aiden when he spotted the second book.

“Well I do like Rum punch.”

~{Eris}~

At Lunch, Eris noticed the pack had all migrated towards the lacrosse field and felt a sudden pressure on her chest. She quickly turned so her back was to the field and spotted the twins sitting at a picknick table with nothing in front of them. Admittedly, she had wanted to share her freshly made food with the pack but she couldn’t bring herself to go near the lacrosse field so soon after what had happened to Gerard and Kate. So, with a pounding heart and unsteady breath, she walked over to the twins and sat down.

“Hello boys,” she grinned.

“Eris,” they said in unison.

“Did you both _actually _bring any food or are you too shy to go and buy some?” Ethan and Aiden shared a look, rubbing the back of their heads. “Too shy then.”

Opening her backpack, Eris pulled out two of the six containers and pushed them towards them. The twins each opened a container and were soon grinning like maniacs upon seeing the beautifully made ham and beef sandwiches inside.

“Right, your officially Mary Poppins!” said Aiden, his eyes rolling up into his head in sheer bliss as he bit into the sandwich.

“Does that make you the Banks children?” asked Eris with a slight grin. “If so, which one of you is Jane and which is Michael?”

“I’m Michael!” they said in unison.

Soon the twins were both arguing about who was who and Eris couldn’t stop the tears of amusement falling from her eyes as she listen to the massive teens argue about being Mary Poppins characters.

“Eris?” Erica’s voice called, gaining her attention. “What are you doing over here?”

“Huh? Oh! Erica! I figured I’d be nice to the two new kids. This is Ethan and this is Aiden,” Eris introduced. “Jane, Michael, this is my friend Erica. She’s taken Aiden so don’t even ask.”

Everyone else at the table could tell that Eris was lying about her reason for being with the twins but no one commented. Erica stayed for a few minutes, a perplexed look in her eyes, before turning and running back to Boyd who was sitting with the rest of the pack. Eris once again turned to the twins.

  
“So, you figured out whose who?”

And then the fighting began again.

~{Eris}~

Eris had work directly after school which allowed Peter to call a pack meeting without having to worry about hiding it from her. The entire pack was sitting in the ‘war-room’ of the newly built Hale house in silence as Derek and Peter stood at the front of the room, rocking back and forth on the balls of their feet.

“Why isn’t Eris here?” Stiles had asked the question on everyone’s mind.

Peter sighed, having known this question was coming, and rubbed his face. Truthfully, he had no idea why Eris wasn’t among them, she needed to know this more than anyone else, but she had been so stressed lately and had fully gotten over Gerard and he didn’t want to worry her any more than that.

“She’s stressed enough without having to worry about anything else,” said Erica, giving Peter a break.

“Erica’s right,” said Derek, “and besides, we can protect her.”

Peter pulled up the image on the TV screen they had had fitted for this purpose. The images was of a symbol, a triangle with three legs, that had been left on the door to Peter’s old house. It seemed to have been carved into the wood with claws and that was all the pack needed to know they were in danger.

“This symbol is the calling card for the Alpha Pack. As the name suggests, they are a pack of Alpha’s and their leader is an Alpha called Deucalion.”

Peter put a picture of Deucalion up on the screen.

“He was blinded by Gerard during a peace talk and has been building a powerful pack ever since. He is also known as the Demon Wolf and is incredibly dangerous. Then there is Ennis, an Alpha who once lived near Beacon Hills, he’s known as the Mountain or Iron Wolf to some because of his size and stature. He, on Deucalion’s orders, slaughtered his entire pack to gain their power.”

Everyone recoiled at that.

“Then there is Kali, Ennis’ mate. She’s often called the Lion-wolf due to her ability to grow claws on her feet and her preference of ripping the throat out of her victims. Last but by no means least are the Alpha Twins, Ethan and Aiden –”

“They’re at our school!” cried Erica in a panic. Everyone immediately turned towards her. “They were the people Eris was sitting with during Lunch.”

Peter’s eyes glowed red: “Keep her away from them, if you can but don’t let her know why! We all know Eris doesn’t have the capacity for subtly.”

“But how can we keep her away from them without giving her a reason why?” asked Alison. “I can’t be the only one to see how stubborn Eris is. If we don’t tell her why she’ll just go behind our backs to see them.”  


“And won’t that let the Alpha Pack know we know who they are?” asked Stiles, “Surely, if we’re going to keep my sister in the dark – which I still find stupid – we should let her keep hanging out with them, if only so they can see her ignorance and, hopefully, not see her as a threat.”

Everyone nodded in agreement at Stiles suggestion. They wouldn’t tell Eris but they’d keep a close eye on her when she was with the twins to make sure they wouldn’t hurt her.

~{Eris}~

Eris had just finished her last shift at the diner for a week when she spotted the twins and the blind man walking down the road towards her. She sent the twins a quick wave as she walked towards her bike, which they returned, but soon stopped when she noticed the blind man getting closer.

“Hey Mary Poppins,” said the twins in unison.

“Jane, Michael, nice to see you again,” said Eris.

The blind man held out a hand for her to shake, which she took without the slightest hesitation.

“Hello, I’m Eris Stilinski, we met in the diner.”

“Yes, I remember. My name is Deucalion, I’m the guardian of the twins,” he introduced.

“By any chance is your father Prometheus?” asked Eris, her tone completely serious.

“No, but my mother was called Clyeme.”

The two laughed for a few seconds before Eris felt her phone buzz.

“Excuse me,” she grinned.

Pressing the phone against her ear, Eris gave an annoyed sigh: “Hello, my _darling _brother, what do you want?”

_“Are you cooking dinner tonight?”_

“I cook dinner _every _night, why wouldn’t I tonight?”

_“No! I meant are you **currently** cooking it!”_

“No. I’m still at the diner, just met up with the twins.”

Stiles froze at that but didn’t let his tone betray his fear: _“Oh. Well, Peter was gonna order Chinese so…”_

“I’ll be there in a few minutes, you annoyance. Bye.”

_“Bye.”_

Turning back to the trio, Eris grinned and stepped towards them again: “Sorry, I’ve got to go. That was my brother, I’m needed.”

“Well, it was a pleasure to meet you,” said Deucalion.

“You too.”

We’ll see you at school, Mary,” said Aiden.

“Later Jane.”

She practically sprinted towards her bike and flew out of the parking lot before what she had said registered in the mind of Aiden. Said twin just groaned while Ethan laughed his head off and Deucalion sent the pair a bemused look.

“So…” said Ethan after he had finished laughing, “do you agree?”

“Yes, she seems perfectly acceptable, we will – however – have to wait and see before we think of doing anything more.”

~{Eris}~

Peter was waiting outside when Eris pulled up to the front door in the Hale House. She grinned at him and kissed his cheek before heading inside to join the pack in the dinning room. She completely missed the angry expression Peter was sporting the moment he smelt Deucalion on her as it immediately disappeared when she looked at him again.

Stiles and Scott had saved her favourite and were perfectly fine with her flopping down on top of them on the couch. Looking around at everyone, Eris couldn’t miss the obvious tension in the air and decided to try and find out what was going on.

“Everyone okay?”

A chorus of ‘Yes’ echoed around the room.

Eris knew they were lying but was too exhausted and hungry to interrogate anyone so she simply continued eating while shooting her big brother an inquisitive look which he ‘skilfully’ avoided.


	8. Alpha Pains

“Mary Poppins!”

Aiden came charging towards her the moment he spotted her the next day. Eris immediately sprinted in the opposite direction before feeling a hand wrap itself around her waist and lift her up. She let out a laugh of alarm as Aiden lifted her a foot of the ground and proceeded to throw her over his shoulder.

“Put me down!” she cried out.

Ethan was following behind his brother and Eris, shaking his head with a grin. He debated whether he should help her or his brother but chose to simply remain as a witness as to not incur the wrath of either person.

“I am not Jane!”

“REALLY? ‘COS YOUR SURE WHINNING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!” screeched Eris as Aiden walked outside into the rain, using her as a shield.

“Aiden come on. She’ll catch a cold!”

But the other twin didn’t care as he spun around with Eris on his shoulder until the bell rang.

~{Eris}~

Kali was the one to pick the twins up after school that day. The twin’s bikes were in the shop for a while after they had been sabotaged by Scott, Isaac and Alison during a school day. She growled at the weather and cursed herself for offering to grab the twins and then Ennis was agreeing. Kali was just about to pull at her pack bonds when she spotted Aiden charging out of the school with a small girl on his shoulder and Ethan trotting behind him.

She quickly realised that Eris was the girl Aiden was carrying and she decided to examine the girl that had intrigued Deucalion. The small girl was tiny in comparison to Aiden – who had now put her down – and didn’t seem the least bit deterred by that fact as she continued to mock him. Ethan had thrown his jacket over her in hopes of preventing sickness but she just threw the jacket back and sprinted away from Aiden as he ran to pick her up again.

“Ethan! Aiden! Here now!” cried Kali, “Leave the kid alone!”

“Suckers!”

The twins were terrified when they heard Kali’s voice and immediately moved towards the car. Eris was laughing her ass off as she mocked their fear before she was grabbed from behind by Isaac and Boyd.

“Now whose the sucker!” the twins called as they got in the car.

“STILL YOU TWO!”

~{Eris}~

Derek and Peter were sitting in the gym of the Hale house in a meditative pose. Neither spoke or moved as they continued focusing on their wolves and keeping them calm. Peter couldn’t stop his thoughts wandering, however, to Eris and her possible danger at being around the twins. He knew that her scent would have been entirely covered with his own, due to their close relationship, so they shouldn’t have gone anywhere near her… unless they wanted something from her.

“Peter!” cried Derek.

Peter’s eyes snapped open and he looked at his nephew. He then looked down at his hands, which were claws, and groaned the moment he felt the fangs in his mouth.

“Eris?”

“Yeah,” said Peter, when the fangs had gone away. “I couldn’t stop thinking about her with those twins!”

“I know,” said Derek, rubbing his face. “I couldn’t stop thinking of it either. There’s nothing we can do, though. Maybe we should have told her.”

“No! she’s barely coping with high school, Gerard and Kate’s death, her three jobs and being pack mom – we can’t put anything more on her plate. Not until we don’t have a choice.”

Derek nodded, he could see the logic in that but that didn’t mean he wasn’t constantly texting Stiles, Scott and Jackson to check up on her.

Suddenly, the door to the Hale house was thrown open and the sound of wet shoes on laminate wood came barrelling into their ears. Peter was the first one to move and just shook his head when he found Eris ‘sneaking’ her way up to her room while dripping water all over the floor.

“Er, I can explain?” stuttered Eris, when she noticed them coming up from the basement.

“You just decide to run in the rain on one of the coldest days of the year?” said Peter.

Derek quickly grabbed a towel from the airing cupboard and dropped it onto Eris’ head while he began turning on the heating.

“Maybe…”

“She-wolf.”

“Okay, it was Aiden’s fault. He got mad that I called him Jane from Mary Poppins and decided to throw me over his shoulder and dance in the rain,” she blabbed.

Both Peter and Derek felt their insides go cold at that but didn’t allow it to show. Peter grabbed Eris and pulled her to his chest, scenting her as much as he could – which she assumed was because the rain had washed away most of his scent – before picking her up and taking her to her room.

“Go take a warm shower and change and then we can order pizza,” said Peter when they arrived.

“I’m fine.”

“Eris.”

“Fine! Alpha boy… fine.”

“Good.”

~{Eris}~

Ennis had been drafted to pick up the pack’s dinner from the diner – which had become a regular hotspot for them and Eris was always waiting to put their order in. He didn’t understand why the pack were so enthralled by the young waitress but didn’t dare question his Alpha.

“Evening Ennis,” said Eris when she spotted the mountain enter the diner.

She quickly placed the familiar order on the line, scribbling that it was a take out in the corner, before heading over. The diner was really quiet that night so she was free to speak with him without worrying about getting told off. Ennis just nodded at her in recognition and acknowledgment as he wasn’t one to speak.

Inhaling her scent, Ennis had to admit that it was appealing, like roses and nightshade. The way she spoke wasn’t so off putting either, her tone was excited but not overly and while she babbled she didn’t speak nearly as fast her brother, according to the twins. Her height and body language appealed to the Alpha within him as he couldn’t help but feel that protective instinct flush through his system.

“You know the price,” said Eris with a little grin.

He handed it over, brushing his hand against hers to scent her, before taking the bag and walking out towards the car.

~{Eris}~

English class that afternoon went by _agonisingly _slowly. Eris was constantly chatting to Erica or Jackson while Ms Blake began setting up assignments and talking through the book they had meant to read – which Eris had forgotten to read due to all of the stress but Ms Blake had been understanding. The dark-haired teacher had offered her a compromise that if Eris did an amazing job on the assignment, Eris would be able to keep her grade despite skipping the book report.

“Right! Time to assign partners,” said Ms Blake, pulling out a sheet of paper.

Erica and Eris were practically hopping up and down in their seats, silently praying that they would be put together due to their work ethic. It seemed that Ms Blake had known about their hopes as she made sure to say that they wouldn’t be together.

“Scott and Stiles, Boyd and Erica, Alison and Jackson, Lydia and Isaac,” while none of them were happy – apart from Erica and Boyd – with being away from their partners, they were happy to still be within the pack. That was until Ms Blake came to Eris’ name, which was at the end. “Eris, Aiden and Ethan. Due to the fact you two came in half-way through term I’ve had to put you together for a lot but don’t get too comfortable with this.”

The entire pack were frozen in their seats, Eris noticing immediately, but were quick to shrug it off as Ms Blake handed out the sheets and ordered everyone to move beside their partners. Eris was quickly sandwiched in between Aiden and Ethan – who had probably grown tails that were wagging at one hundred miles an hour at that point – and began mapping out a plan for her share of the work within seconds of that being allowed.

Ethan soon jumped into the work as well, helping Eris plan while also scribbling down extra bits of info which could be helpful. Aiden was taking his time to go through some of the previous assignments to see what would get them the best grade. When the bell rang, Eris and the twins collected their work and moved towards the exit.

“You wanna come over?” asked Ethan, “to work on the project, I mean.”

“Yeah, Deucalion has a massive library we could skim through to find information,” said Aiden.

“Sure!”

“Sweet!” said the twins in unison.

Soon all three of them were on their bikes and heading towards the apartment building which Alison and her father had moved into. Eris followed the twins into the parking lot and was quickly picked up by Ethan who proceeded to walk her into the elevator before setting her down.

“That was annoying.”

“We know.”

~{Eris}~

Peter was enraged when he found out that Eris had gone to the home of the Alpha Pack but couldn’t focus on it for too long as the pack arrived: “There has been a load of ritualistic murders all around Beacon Hills that we believe were committed by a darach – a dark druid. We believe that this druid is either here because of the Alpha Pack or is somehow in league with the Alpha Pack.”

Everyone was looking around, biting lips, chewing nails and twirling hair as they thought of Eris being alone with the entire pack of them. Scott and Jackson had to physically stop themselves from getting up and sprinting to find Eris so they could protect her.

“Can we tell Eris now?” asked Stiles.

“NO!”

“Can’t wait for this to backfire.”

~{Eris}~

Kali was the one to open the door when they arrived outside the apartment. Her eyes seemed to light up when she spotted Eris and she immediately stepped aside to allow them entrance. Ennis was standing at the stove with a massive pot boiling while Deucalion was sitting by a chess board, which Eris assumed Kali had just abandoned to open the door.

“Hi,” said Eris, stepping inside.

“Ms Stilinski, a pleasure to see you again,” said Deucalion with a fatherly smile.

“You too, Deucalion,” said Eris.

Ennis turned to the twins with a look of pure inquisition, so they swiftly moved to explain themselves.

“We have a class project and we hoping to use the library,” said Ethan.

Deucalion nodded and gestured with his cane towards the hallway where the library was located. Aiden ushered Eris towards the library, leaving Ethan to grab their bags and explain fully to the rest of the pack. Eris was practically salivating when she saw all the books waiting inside the room, all lined up perfectly in alphabetical order.

“I’m in love!” cried Eris, “I will never leave until I have read all the books in here.”

“I don’t think Deucalion would mind that,” said Aiden quietly.

Meanwhile in the living-room, Deucalion’s Alpha eyes were focused on one of the youngest in the pack. Ethan was shifting from foot to foot, not meeting the eyes of his Alpha as he was being questioned.

“Why did you bring her here?” asked Deucalion, “we agreed that we would wait a few more months before bringing her here. The darach could harm her to get to us.”  


“We know,” stuttered Ethan, “but when the assignment came up, we just saw it as the perfect opportunity… we weren’t thinking.”

“It doesn’t matter. We can simply move up the time table, right?” said Kali with a grin.

“I suppose we could,” said Deucalion. “Very well, but for now we keep to the original plan.”  



	9. Darach

More murders were discovered with every passing day and with each body the Hale Pack became more anxious to tell Eris what was going on. It hadn’t taken long for Eris to figure out something was wrong but she had assumed that it was only because of the ritualistic murders and not because of the people she was constantly hanging around with when she wasn’t with the Pack. Jackson was so close to blurting out the truth after they had first fought the Alpha Pack but Erica had slapped a hand across his mouth and Lydia had dragged him away before he could even mutter the first word.

The Alpha Pack seemed to be enjoying the fact that Eris was completely ignorant of what and who they were. Deucalion made it his mission to scent mark her as much as he possibly could – hoping that it would drive Peter crazy enough to confront them and reveal the deception to Eris. Kali was close second in scent marking as Eris constantly reminded her of a young cub that had been killed by Gerard before he blinded Deucalion. Ennis had, at this point, warmed up to Eris and the two were often cooking in the kitchen together, giving each other tips or trading recipes. The twins, though, were the ones who made the most effort to make Eris feel welcome, constantly referring to her as ‘Mary Poppins’ and making childish jokes with her because they thought it would be funny.

Peter was barley holding onto his sanity but knew he couldn’t do anything without revealing that they had kept it from Eris for so long. It had gotten to the point where no one wanted to tell Eris because she would probably kill them all for keeping that from her for so long.

~{Eris}~

Deucalion sat in the living-room beside Eris, who had fallen asleep during a movie marathon the twins had forced them to have, with a content expression. For the first time in a few years the wolf within Deucalion was calm and content as he lifted the tiny girl into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. She snuggled further into the warmth which only made his parental smile grow as he gently brushed his hand through her hair.

Kali came wandering into the living-room and immediately froze upon seeing a sleeping Eris in the arms of Deucalion. Her lips formed an ‘O’ as Deucalion motioned for Kali to grab a blanket or something so he could wrap it around Eris, who was shivering due to the fact she was wearing a black tank-top in the middle of winter. She returned a few seconds later with the fluffiest blanket the Alpha Pack own and slowly wrapped it around Eris while Deucalion moved to make the pair of them more comfortable.

“Can we keep her?” whispered Kali, caressing Eris’ cheek.

He just smiled and nodded, hand still brushing through Eris’ hair.

The Mountain wolf entered the living-room carrying a few grocery bags and was soon silenced when his stony face turned to find Eris, Deucalion and Kali. He slowly put the grocery’s down and began putting them away just as Eris let out a tiny whine which served to melt the heart of all the Alpha’s in the room.

“Oh yeah, we’re keeping her,” said Kali with a grin.

~{Eris}~

Deaton was worried. More worried than he had ever been before. Deucalion had entered the vet with Ennis at his side and had asked about the sister to one of Scott’s friends. When Deaton refused, Ennis had forced his way through the mountain ash barrier and had ransacked all of his books before disappearing back from whence they came. Deaton still had no idea what books they had taken but he knew that he should contact Peter and Derek Hale. So he did.

~{Eris}~

“Peter! I’m back!” cried Eris as she walked into the Hale House.

Peter was waiting for her in the living-room with a serious expression on his face. Eris stopped, heart pounding, eyes widening and mouth drying as she spotted pictures of Deucalion, Kali, Ennis, Ethan and Aiden – fully wolfed – on the TV. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the pictures, at the people she had grown to see as a second family, at the people she had trusted enough to fall asleep around.

“I’m sorry you had to find out like this,” said Peter softly, opening his arms for a hug.

Eris didn’t move, his words registering within her mind.

“How long have you known?” she stuttered.

“Since the day after you met the twins,” said Peter, he at least had the decency to look ashamed when he admitted to keeping this information from her.

“And none of you told me?”

“We wanted to protect you.”

“By watching me get close to them, trust them, love them and then watching as I got my heart ripped out!”

“Eris –”

“—NO! I-I need some air.”

As fast as her feet could carry her, Eris sprinted into the preserve and towards her house where she promptly collapsed onto her bed, crying her eyes out.

~{Eris}~

Deucalion and Peter stood in the middle of the bank vault, their packs spread out around them, with their Alpha eyes glowing. Neither side was willing to move while the two Alpha’s were occupied with each other but that didn’t mean there wasn’t a lot of growling and hissing from both sides.

“You have a choice, Peter,” said Deucalion, after a moment, “join us… or die.”

“I’ve already told you, I’d rather die than harm my pack!”

“Then you can die,” growled Deucalion. He raised his arm and immediately everyone attacked.

Peter and Deucalion were locked in a battle of their own, fists slamming into each other, blood flying everywhere as claws broke through skin. Both men were putting everything into the fight, going for killing blows without any concern for those around them or the consequences for their actions. Eventually, Peter managed to get his arm around Deucalion’s neck and held it in place.

“What do you want with Eris?” he growled.

Deucalion threw Peter off of him and returned to a standing position, uncapping the dagger at the top of his cane.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“It doesn’t matter anyway. Even if you do win, Eris already knows about all of you! she’ll never trust you again.”

That seemed to stop all the fighting instantly. Deucalion knew Peter was telling the truth and suddenly the last phone call the twins had with Eris made so much sense. She had been sobbing down the phone, telling them that she couldn’t come over for a while, the pack had just assumed it was because of her father’s disappearance. Now they knew the truth.

Rage built up within each of the Alpha’s and their fighting suddenly got even more aggressive. The moment the Hale pack were all unconscious, they sprinted out of the vault and towards the house of the girl they had all grown to see as their pup. When they arrived at the house Deucalion couldn’t stop the howl of pained rage that escaped him when Kali reported that Eris was nowhere inside and the scent of the Darach was everywhere inside.

**The Bitch Had Kidnapped Their Cub. The Bitch Was Gonna Die.**

~{Eris}~

Eris awoke, tied to a tree, with a rope around her neck and hands. Jenifer Blake was standing in front of her with a sneer on her face and a dagger in hand. For the first time in a long time, Eris felt true fear as she knew no one was going to find her in the middle of the preserve, especially since they had all gone to fight the Alpha Pack and protect Beacon Hills.

“I didn’t want to do this, you know. You were my favourite student,” said Ms Blake, fake sympathy and sorrow clear in her words. “But when I saw how close you were to the Alpha Pack, I couldn’t help myself. What better revenge than to kill the girl they love the most, making sure they know in their last moments that she died, screaming, because of them.”

“Oh honey,” smirked Eris, “I am many things, by a screamer aint one of them.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Without any warning, Ms Blake stabbed her in the stomach. True to her word, though, Eris didn’t scream.

~{Eris}~

The Hale Pack and Alpha Pack had decided that, for one time only, they would have a truce in order to save the one person they all cared about. Deucalion and Peter were at the forefront of the search, both taking on their Alpha forms. They were running through every corner of the preserve, Deaton doing his best to find the most likely area the Darach would have taken her to, calling for Eris and cursing the Darach.

On the fifth cut to Eris’ face she finally let out a scream and that was all the wolves needed to home in on Eris. They burst into the clearing, eyes glowing, claws showing, teeth bared and ready to attack. The Darach, having not expected them, dropped the dagger before she could stab it into Eris’ heart and turned towards them with a sneer on her mutilated features.

“Well, isn’t this lovely?” she said.

The twins, Scott and Stiles moved towards Eris but the Darach had the dagger floating at her neck and quickly motioned for them to stay away. Deucalion could barely control his own rage and knew none of his pack could hold theirs either as they knew Eris was slowly bleeding out while they were stuck fighting the Darach.

“I didn’t want to hurt little Eris here,” said the Darach, “but I couldn’t allow her to be destroyed by those monsters who had tried to adopt her. I’m doing what’s best for her.”

That was the wrong thing to say as within a few seconds everyone in the clearing had pounced on her. She was dead within a moment of them all impacting her. Eris was soon released from the tree and rushed to the hospital by Jackson where Melissa was waiting for them.

~{Eris}~

No one had expected what happened next.

The entire Alpha Pack had snuck into the hospital when the Hale Pack had relaxed their guard. Kali and Ennis were able to discover the room Eris was placed in by simply pulling on some scrubs and avoiding the McCall mother. Soon Deucalion and the twins were able to get permission to enter the room and were met with Ennis and Kali who had already grabbed a stretcher.

“Be careful, we don’t want to injure the cub anymore than she already is,” said Deucalion. “You two know what to do, the moment you’ve gotten her out of the hospital, take her to the nearest safe house outside of the town. We’ll meet you there.”

“Yes Alpha.”

And then, she was gone.

~{Eris}~

Stiles Stilinski stood in a familiar diner with his back to the door. He was doing his best to hide his tears as he looked at the booth he hadn’t sat in for four year, since his younger sister – his baby sister – had been taken away from him by the pack of Alpha’s Peter had been hunted since it happened. He slowly slid into the booth, a smile on his face as he remembered the last time he had seen his sister walking around towards him.

_“What can I get you?” asked Eris._

_Scott sniffed._

_“Are you bleeding?”_

_“Eh, Scott’ll have a burger and I’ll have curly fries,” said Stiles, with his typical cheery grin._

_“Of course,” said Eris, ruffling Stiles’ hair._

The tears couldn’t be stopped when he remembered that. His sobs echoed around the small diner – which had been closed for a few months now – until he heard the bell above the door ring. Scott slipped into the seat across from him – the very seat he had been sitting in last time – and just placed a hand on the back of his friend’s neck in hopes of giving his pack mate some kind of comfort.

“She’s gone, Scott.”

“I know buddy,” whispered Scott, his own tears falling down his cheeks.

“She’s gone. My baby sister, my darling little baby sister. The one person in my life I should have protected over everyone else! She’s gone. And she isn’t coming back.”

“I know, believe me I know,” sniffed Scott. “I miss her too.”

The bell rang again and neither of the boys looked up, too caught up in their sorrow and memories.

“My baby sister!” wailed Stiles.

“Who are you calling a baby?”

That voice, that tone, that demanding attitude. Immediately both boys looked up and were shocked to see Eris standing in front of them. She hadn’t changed since that day four years ago.

“Hello, big brother.”


	10. Possibilties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This IS NOT A CHAPTER

I have been debating whether I should upload a series of One-shots about Eris' life with the Alpha Pack after they kidnap her.

They would all be independant stories but would all be in the same collection. If anyone is interested please comment down below. Even if only one person is interested I will begin writing.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. Ive decided to rewrite this entire story so be ready. Im going to make this story longer and go into more about what happens to Eris after the Alpha Pack kidnap her.

The rewrite will be an entirely new story under the same name. There will be plot differences as well as Eris' character will evolve. I hope you are all willing to read it.

Edited: sat 12 Oct 19

Hey guys ive just finished the rewrite. Its under the name my she wolf so please go check it out and tell me which one was better. PLEASE

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Serendipintea whose currently writing A Redemption, Sincerely Stilinski. This fic was also inspired by the fic Alpha's Possession so please go check these out because they are amazing and deserve recognition.


End file.
